Anything for You
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: Just a cute Romione poem


Harry was with the Weasleys and Hermione a month after he defeated Lord Voldemort at the Battle at Hogwarts. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione, have begun dating and he has been dating Ron's sister, Ginny. Harry was having lunch with the Weasleys and Ginny came running downstairs with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey Hermione, I found something in Ron's room that I think you might be interested in," Ginny said excitedly.

"You went into my room?!" Ron asked, furiously.

"Yes, and look what I found. This is a poem called "Anything for you." It says it's written by Ronald Weasley for Hermione Granger," she says while smirking.

Ron's face went extremely pale while Hermione grinned wildly at him. Harry and the rest of the Weasley family took interest into this.

"Oh, is Ronny a secret poet?" George asked, mockingly.

"Give that back, Ginny!" Ron shouted.

He tried to grab the poem out of her hands but she was too quick for him.

"Oh I'll give it back, so you can read it aloud," Ginny said, while smiling.

"NO, NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Why not? It will be nice to see your girlish side," Harry teased.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Come on. Can't you just read it, especially for your girlfriend?" Hermione pleaded.

Ron sent Ginny a glare but she was still smirking.

"Fine! 'Anything for you, written by Ronald Weasley for Hermione Granger,'" Ron read.

Everyone was staring at him which was making him uncomfortable.

"Um, can you please stop staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable," Ron pleaded.

"If I can put up with people staring at me for the past seven years, you can handle it for a few minutes," Harry said.

"He isn't wrong," Hermione said.

"Hey! I'm your boyfriend, not him," Ron said.

"Just read the poem Ron," Ginny ordered.

Ron cleared his throat and began to read.

Anything for You  
written by Ronald Weasley  
for Hermione Granger

"I never thought I meet someone like Hermione Granger

She isn't perfect, but I would never change her

Our relationship began rocky since we didn't see eye to eye

But we seemed to have matured as the years have gone by

Our relationship is a lot like fire and ice

I'm a little naughty, but she's very nice

We didn't get along too well since our interests aren't the same

But she was able to calm me down when I couldn't be tamed

She's a bossy know-it-all who likes to have things exact

Even though I'm a nothing like her, opposites attract

I realized in my second year that she meant a lot to me

Maybe it was because she could see things in me that no one else could see

I would curse Malfoy when he called her a Mudblood

Even when I got my mouth full of disgusting slugs

I'd protect from dementors when they tried to suck out her joy

I'd even protect her cat, Crookshanks, even though he gets me annoyed

I wish I asked her to the Yule Ball in my fourth year

I also wish I didn't fight with her to put her on the verge of tears

I'd protect her from the Death Eaters when tried to kill her

Even though I'd feel sick in the head right after

In the middle of searching for Horcruxes, I left for my own sake

I wished I could take back that horrible mistake

I'd protect her from Nagini when it tried to kill us both

Luckily Neville slashed her, I can't believe I thought he was an oaf

I'd do all of this life threatening stuff only for her

She's is the love my life, she is Hermione Granger"

Ron finished reading and there was a long silence. He couldn't tell whether Hermione liked the poem or if he just made a fool out of himself.

"Ron, that was beautiful," Hermione said.

Ron smiled widely.

"You liked it?" Ron asked

"I loved it. And I love you," Hermione said.

They both stared at one another for a while and began to lean in.

"They're going to make out aren't they," George said.

"Yep," Harry said.

"We shouldn't watch, should we?" George asked.

"Nope," Harry said.

Harry and the rest of the Weasleys left the room while Ron and Hermione made out in the living room. Ronald Weasley would o anything for Hermione Granger.

**Okay so this is my first attempt at a love poem so if it isn't good, be nice. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
